Happy Wedding
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Shion et Dohko se marient, voici quelques petits OS sur la préparation du mariage, en attendant le grand évènements.


**Première partie de cette mini fic, où Shion et Dohko se dispute à cause d'un léger petit détails ;)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et pourtant se n'est pas faute de le vouloir ~**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira**

* * *

- Ah non je refuse !

_Je regardais mon petit bélier aller en venir dans la salon réserver au grand pope qu'il était même après sa résurrection par les dieux. Ses long cheveux doré flottaient dans l'air , le suivant comme une traîné de météorite. Même en colère mon petit mouton est d'une telle beauté ! J'en reste sans voix un instant, le laissant aller et venir craignant tout de même un peu la colère d'un vieux Gold. Moi, Dohko de la Balance, vous jure avoir peur de Shion dans certaines circonstances et aujourd'hui fait partie de ces fameuses circonstances._

- Franchement , je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête parfois …. et arrête de me regarder avec se sourire niais !

_Je me raidis sur ma chaise, j'étais repérer ! La colère du bélier sera terrible, je préférerais même subir la colère du dragon plutôt que celle de mon petit mouton. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il me dispute , je baisse la tête et le regarde au travers de mes cheveux qui généralement me tombe devant les yeux mais là je me suis aller à admirer cette beauté parfaite et je vais en payé le prix. Je met mon armure d'or à la poubelle si tel n'est pas le cas._

- Mais mon doudou sa ne partais pas d'une mauvaise intention …

_Je le regarde avec des yeux de bébé tigre battus , je sais qu'il aura du mal à résister à cette bouille. La bataille n'est pas gagné mais elle pourra tourné en ma faveur. Il s'arrête et se masse les tempe, en soupirant bruyamment. Je vois très bien qu'il fuit mon regard, ahahaha la vile canaille ! Je me lève pour aller le rejoindre en posant ma main sur son épaule doucement._

- Shion se n'est pas si terrible que cela, tu ne pense pas ?

_Que n'ai je pas dit la? Par Athéna , lorsque je plonge mes yeux dans ceux chocolat de mon compagnon je ne peux m'empêcher de me jetter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Bien entendu il résiste un peu, mais se laisse faire. Aaaaah la fougue du dragon pourrait déplacer des montagnes, hihihi je glisse mes mains autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre moi tendrement. Je laisse ensuite ma tête retombé sur son épaule en signe de domination tout en resserrant mon étreinte. Ses doigts vont se promener dans mes cheveux, et ses lèvres se pose sur le sommet de ma tête._

- Tout de même Dohko, tu me vois vraiment en robe de marié ?

_Je ris doucement contre lui avant de me redressé pour donné à mon merveilleux amant un sourire radieux. Je l'embrasse chastement._

- Si tu ne veux pas ne te force pas, je ne t'y ai jamais oublié mais disons juste que je pense que cela t'irais bien mieux qu'à moi.

_Il rit, j'aime entendre son rire claire et timide. Shion secoue ensuite la tête de gauche à droite, dépité mais amusé par mes paroles. Je n'ai aucune mal à imaginé ce qui le fais rire, je dois dire que moi même j'en rirais aux éclats à sa place en me voyant, moi , en robe de marié. Je crois même que tout nos frères en feraient de même et le mariage perdrait toute sa crédibilité. C'est à se moment que je compris la colère de mon bélier …. si il était vexé ce n'est pas parce que désirais qu'il joue le rôle de « la femme » mais plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher notre mariage qui approche à grand pas. Finalement j'abandonne l'idée de la robe …. sa me rend triste un peu quand même car il aurait été sublime, sa j'en suis sur. Je vois un éclaire de compréhension passé au fond de ses grand yeux, c'est ce que j'aime chez lui ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi, c'est pour cela que les mots sont inutiles ~_

- Tu sais Dohko, un costard blanc te satisfera tout autant le jour J à l'église

_Il se pencha vers moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud frôler mes lèvres et mon visage s'empourpra._

- Par contre pour la nuit de noce rien ne m'empêche de te faire plaisir ….

* * *

** Reviews ?**


End file.
